Preparation
by friendly felix
Summary: And although she’s not sure whether those actresses were as vicious as she can, admittedly, be, they do cover one facet of obligatory Ice Queen qualities. Poise. And if Sharpay has anything, it’s poise. oneshot Sharpay fic.


**Preparation**

**one-shot.**

**by Friendly Felix**

**disclaimer: i don't own anything. i'm just a pathetic teenager. I still rely on my parents! **

**Authors Note:** Yay for Sharpay fics. I really like her character, and I don't think she was so much misunderstood as very open to interpretation. Like, is there a reason Sharpay is like she is? Well, this is just my theory at her reasons for being so driven.

Sharpay Evans has always been a person of character. Which is why it always baffles her how astounded her classmates are by her flair for the "dramatique", as Ms. Darbus would call it.

All embellishments aside, Sharpay has known where she was headed in life ever since she was old enough to belt out the tunes from Chicago on her state-of-the-art karaoke machine. And she certainly doesn't see why her mere tendency to be driven gets her labeled as an "Ice Queen".

The label itself doesn't bother her as much as her classmates intend it to, so that jab in particular may have missed the mark a little. In fact, those words could be used to describe a lot of her role models. Kate Hepburn. Grace Kelly, pre-marriage-to-Prince Rainier. And although she's not sure whether those actresses were as vicious as she can, admittedly, be, they do cover one facet of obligatory Ice Queen qualities. Poise. And if Sharpay has anything, it's poise.

For example, Marilyn Monroe wasn't a particularly poised celebrity. Sexpot, yes. But where did that get her? Not even in her fifties and she'd already bitten the dust. Literally. And moreover, despite her valiant attempts, Sharpay can't seem to get her slim body to emulate Marilyn Monroe's curves and bends.

So she'll settle for the next best thing. Talent. And while Gabriella may have her beat when it comes to singing, Gabriella is an ingénue. The girl's practically got naïve imprinted on her forehead. Sharpay's got the acting skills to power her out of Albuquerque and into Hollywood. However, Sharpay will admit that Gabriella is a sweetheart, and despite her being the cause of Sharpay's first non-lead role in the casting of a play. But Sharpay's cool with it now. Even though Gabriella managed to snag Troy Bolton.

Not that Sharpay has any interest in Troy Bolton. What a joke. But she _has_ always considered Troy an ideal leading man, with the agreeable personality and the accepted good-looks. But other than that? Please. The rest of the school doesn't know that, of course. They think she's so obsessed with Troy that she has a shrine. Or that she's conspiring to win back the roles for her and Ryan. Or both. Ha. Like she has enough time to be fiendish and cunning. She's too busy coordinating her clothing.

But at any rate, people have to give her more credit. She's just on her way to something special. Unlike the vast majority of her school who are too concerned with glorifying the East High basketball team. Sharpay, at least has some control over her interests and her image, unlike her idiotic classmates. Why should she care about boys running around with their unwieldy, sweaty bodies and scoring goals, or whatever they're called?

Except that one boy. Zeke. She could get used to Zeke. In fact, she might even like him, but just the tiniest bit. Not that she would ever tell anyone. Not even to Ryan, and he's her best friend ever and she tells him _everything_. Okay, maybe to Ryan, but that's just because there should never be secrets between twins. It would be practically illegal. Or at least fraudulent, except that really wouldn't be applying to the situation at all.

Anyway, it would completely destroy her image. Like how would it look, if talented actress Sharpay Evans was found consorting with Zeke Martin, the basketball player? It would be like---like fraternizing with the enemy.

But Sharpay thinks maybe she'll be able to make an exception, but only in case she changes her mind. Not that she's saying she will—because it's still against the "status quo" to even consider such things, like going out with Zeke Martin, lunkhead basketball player (oh, god, she just quoted Taylor McKessie), but then again, who cares about the status quo?

She's never been an ordinary girl.

**Author's Note: **Hmm. Well, there it is. And I really hope you like it because I tend to be really eager for approval. Not so much that I'd bludgeon a reviewer for it, but enough to be sullen in the face of obvious dislike. Anyway, I'm rambling. Reviews would be much appreciated.

Au revoir!


End file.
